


Master's Guest

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus invited a 'guest' over to enjoy his slave, but Harry's feeling a bit nervous about it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to lorcalon for the rather last minute bouncing of ideas.

“I don't know if I can do it,” Harry said nervously, his eyes focused intently on his feet as he stood in front of Severus's reading chair in their small sitting room. He wrung his hands behind his back as he struggled not to shift his weight from one foot to the other anxiously. After their conversation earlier that morning, he'd spent the past few hours bouncing back and forth between excitement and nervousness before finally approaching Severus with his concerns.  
  
“If you look at your contract, Harry, you'll see that this was not listed among your limits, hard or soft,” the older man answered in a bored tone, turning the page of the book in his lap without glancing at the wizard in front of him. “In fact, I recall it being numbered among the things you were quite curious to try.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry raised his face to look at his Master, his teeth pressing against his lower lip as he wondered whether any further argument on his part would be too much.  
  
After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Severus glanced up at him and sighed, closing his book and setting it aside on the arm of his leather chair before he beckoned Harry closer. “What has you so worked up about it now?” he asked, pulling his slave into his lap when the younger man came near enough and pulling him back against his chest. “You seemed fine this morning when I informed you. Even a bit... _excited_ ,” Severus murmured, turning his face towards Harry to brush his lips against the shell of his ear.  
  
“I'm...scared, Master,” Harry answered breathlessly, a shiver rippling along his spine as Severus trailed a series of bites along the curve of his neck and towards his shoulder.  
  
“Of what, pet?” Severus roughly slid one of his hands downwards from Harry's waist, rubbing his palm roughly against the slowly growing bulge in the other man's trousers. “Someone else seeing what a needy thing you are?” The words were teasing, but there was an undertone of truth to them and Harry whimpered in answer, bucking his hips up to grind hopefully against Severus's hand. “Answer me,” he snapped, pulling his hand away from Harry's groin and ignoring the whine that followed. He watched Harry's expression carefully as the younger man seemed to struggle with his emotions for a moment.  
  
“Y-yes...” came the answer at length, and Severus twined both of his arms possessively around his waist.  
  
“You're mine, Harry, to show off and share as I please” he said calmly, placing his lips by his slave's ear again as he spoke and offering a squeeze of his arms around his waist to accent the words. Harry's teeth seemed to only sink a little further into his lip, however, and Severus reached up to grasp his chin firmly in his hand, turning the younger wizard's face toward him. “I will not let any harm come to you, do you believe that?”  
  
“Yes!” Harry answered quickly, looking both hurt and surprised that Severus might question his trust in him. Sparing him the briefest smile, Severus nodded and released his hold on Harry's chin, returning his hand to where it had been, kneading Harry's cock through the Muggle jeans he wore.  
  
“Then trust my judgment, Harry.” The younger man began writhing in his lap as he continued to massage him through his trousers, bringing a smirk to Severus's lips. “I know that you will make me proud.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Harry whimpered, bucking his hips again into his Master's hand and groaning when Severus squeezed him roughly. Distracted as he was, Harry didn't notice the fireplace flare with green flames that gave way to Draco Malfoy stepping out onto their hearth. The blond man looked over the sight in front of him for a moment and then leaned against the bricks of the fireplace with an amused smirk hovering around the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Am I late, or were the two of you too impatient to wait for me to get here?”  
  
At the sound of the other man's voice, Harry's eyes snapped open with a startled expression and his cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red. Anticipating his lapse back into nervousness, Severus's arm tightened around his waist before he could make any attempt to scramble away. His Master's long hair brushed against his shoulder when he leaned in, keeping Harry firmly in the safety of his arms as his breath washed over the younger wizard's ear again. “It would please me to show you off tonight, Harry; if you wish to give your safeword, now would be the time.”  
  
For a brief moment, Harry's eyes roamed over Draco as he leaned against the mantle, taking in his confident and rather dominant air. His gaze flickered to the pale hands peeking out of the dark, pristine sleeves of his work robes, and imagined the way their long fingers might feel on his body. Harry's tongue darted briefly across his suddenly dry lips to wet them before he twisted his head slightly against Severus's shoulder to meet his Master's eyes. “Green light,” he murmured, and received a faint smile and rough squeeze of his cock through his trousers as Severus turned his gaze toward Draco.  
  
“It seems my little pet couldn't wait another moment, I'm afraid,” he answered smoothly, accenting his words with a sharp nip of the sensitive flesh behind Harry's ear that elicited a moan from his lips. Grey eyes darkening as he watched, Draco nodded, shrugging off his robes and tossing them across the back of the only other chair in the room. Harry's half-lidded eyes followed every motion the blond made, feeling his nervousness quickly passing beneath his Master's touch and the safety of knowing he was there.  
  
“Judging by what you've told me of his behavior, I can't say that I'm surprised,” Draco drawled, taking a seat in the leather chair and leaning back comfortably as he raked his eyes slowly over Harry. “Although I had expected to find him wearing much less than this when I arrived.” Severus's amused chuckle so close to his ear sent an obvious tremor along Harry's spine, and he felt his Master reaching for his wand in the pocket of his robes.  
  
“I'm sure you'll agree, it's more entertaining to unwrap the package once the guest of honor has arrived, rather than before,” Severus quipped before Vanishing Harry's clothing with a quick flick of his wrist. The air of the room was cold against his bare skin, and the younger man gasped softly as the flush in his cheeks spread rapidly across his body. Draco seemed speechless as his eyes traveled over the expanse of Harry's newly exposed flesh, taking in every inch of lightly tanned skin and slightly toned muscle before focusing again on his face.  
  
“Come here, Potter,” he ordered sharply, and Harry spared a brief, uncertain glance toward his Master. When Severus made no move to discourage the commanding tone from the other man and even released his grasp on Harry's body, he obediently slipped from his lap and onto his knees on the floor. Draco's breathing hitched slightly at the sight of Harry crawling the few steps towards his chair. Once Harry came to kneel at his feet, Draco leaned forward in his seat and reached his hand down to grasp his chin firmly.  
  
“Did you forget something?” Draco asked when Harry's eyes met his own, and the dark-haired wizard swallowed thickly, a ripple of fear and disappointment passing over him. Severus had reviewed the protocol for this experiment of theirs with him that morning, and in his nervousness, it had entirely slipped his mind.  
  
“I'm sorry,  _Sir_ ...” Draco's grip loosened a fraction and what few traces of annoyance there had been in his expression eased as he looked down at Harry with something akin to a smile, which sent another tremor through him.  
  
“Much better, though I'd advise you not to forget again.”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered quickly, his tongue darting across his lips again as he felt his adrenaline begin to rise. He watched as Draco looked away from his face to glance down at his cock, already fully hard as he knelt in front of his chair, and the blond smirked knowingly.  
  
“You weren't lying when you said he was always eager,” Draco said, directing the comment to Severus although his eyes remained trained on Harry. Behind him, Harry heard his Master's amused chuckle, and felt a faint twinge of embarrassment mixed with a fresh wave of arousal wash over him as he felt the older man's dark gaze focusing on his bare back. Between the two of them, his body seemed to be on fire, and Harry whimpered almost involuntarily as his eyes flicked downward to where Draco's trousers sported a rather promising bulge.  
  
Noticing the change in his focus, Draco shifted back in his chair, releasing Harry's chin entirely and resting his hands against the arms of his chair. “Want that, do you?” he asked, nearly laughing when Harry nodded shyly in answer. “Well, go on then,” he ordered, making himself comfortable as he watched Harry reach his uncertain hands toward the fastenings of his trousers to free his straining erection. “I want to see if you're as good of a cocksucker as Severus has told me you are.” Harry blushed a deeper shade of red as he tugged down Draco's trousers and pants, his eyes locking on the other man's impressive cock as he leaned in slightly to trail his tongue along its length.  
  
He elicited a groan from Draco as he circled his tongue around the head of his cock just before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. The blond man's fingers wound into his hair, grasping at handfuls as he began guiding Harry's mouth down towards the base of his cock. Rather than resist it, Harry welcomed the pressure against the back of his head, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips slid further down onto the length of hardened flesh. When he felt the head of Draco's cock pressing against the back of his throat, he hummed pleasantly around him, the sound trailing into a moan as Draco's fingers tightened on his hair with a sharp intake of breath.  
  
“Impressive, isn't he?” Harry nearly jumped at the sound of his Master's voice, having nearly forgotten that the other man was still in the room, he'd been so quiet. Glancing up through his lashes, Harry saw Draco nod and heard Severus chuckle from behind him before one long-fingered hand caressed the length of his spine towards his tail bone. The edges of Severus's robes brushed against his legs as the older wizard knelt down behind him, his hand coming to rest on one of Harry's arse cheeks and giving it a firm squeeze, followed by a sharp smack that he recognized as a silent cue for him to lift his arse.  
  
Without pulling his lips away from Draco's cock, Harry dropped his hands to the floor and shifted some of his weight onto them, sliding his knees back a bit until he was on his hands and knees with his arse raised slightly in the air. Draco seemed to appreciate the new view as Harry felt his cock swell slightly in his mouth as he hollowed his cheeks and continued to suck him greedily. The fingers in his hair loosened their hold and allowed Harry to create a rhythm of his own as he began to slide his lips back and forth along the length of Draco's cock.  
  
He'd almost begun to think that Severus had withdrawn until his Master's hand landed sharply against one side of his arse with a loud  _smack_ . Inhaling sharply through his nose, Harry did his best not to jerk in surprise, and even moaned as a second blow landed on the opposite cheek. Draco's cock twitched in Harry's mouth as he watched the new sight in front of him. Harry could feel his arse growing warm beneath the spanking that Severus delivered, beginning to wiggle his hips slightly in invitation for more as it continued.  
  
“Hold still, Potter,” Draco hissed above him, once again threading his fingers into Harry's dark hair and grasping a handful sharply. Reluctantly, Harry stilled his movements and focused on Draco's cock in his mouth, sliding his lips down to wrap around the base and holding him in his throat as though in apology until Draco nearly pried him away. “Fuck,” the blond man groaned, holding Harry's head back and grasping his cock with his other hand, stroking his length quickly. “You're too good at that.” Severus chuckled in amusement again, the sound much closer to Harry's ear than he expected it to be until he felt his Master's hands abandon his arse and slide teasingly upwards along his spine.  
  
“I believe it may be best if we relocate to the playroom, Draco,” he murmured before pressing his lips against the nape of Harry's neck. “I would prefer to keep my chairs free of staining, and my poor slave here won't last much longer if you keep your cock down his throat.” Severus curled one of his arms around Harry's waist and grasped his cock firmly, stroking it slowly as he spoke. “Or once mine is in his arse,” he added, eliciting a needy whimper from Harry's parted lips.


End file.
